


Normal Girl

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: open_on_sunday, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s03e12 Helpless, Gen, Introspection, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was rush.</p></blockquote>





	Normal Girl

She told Angel that she was afraid that if she wasn't the slayer, what did she have to offer him? She feared that she'd turn back into the shallow girl she used to be.

But even as he comforted her, she knew there wasn't any chance of her becoming that person again. Old Buffy was dead and buried in a burned down high school gym.

Her true fears were darker, deeper.

She loved the hunt. The way the stake felt tearing through skin and muscle, the shower of dust as she emerged triumphant.

How could she live without the kill?

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Open on Sunday community. prompt was rush.


End file.
